Thirty One Flavors
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: "You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae" He said winking handing her the sundae. "What?" She asked confused. "You heard me, sweet thing" Kaito x Meiko. One-Shot. Fluff. Cheesy pick up lines? xD


AN: ICE CREAM! O: well erm.. I promised Kaxaks a story soo.. enjoy! :D

Summary: "You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae" He said winking handing her the sundae. "What?" She asked confused. "You heard me, sweet thing"

Thirty-One Flavors

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Day One: Vanilla **

The short haired brunette entered the shop after brushing off the winds blowing bright colored leaves of yellow, red, and orange. She lifted her brown boot seeing a leaf stuck, she huffed annoyed as she took it out. Fluffing her hair, she turned and looked at herself from the door's reflection. She smiled content on how she look. 'I hope no one notices my hangover' She thought as a blue haired guy raised his lips into a grin.

As she looked at the many flavors of ice creams, the guy dashed off. She looked up wondering where he went. She shrugged and continued to mentally read the names. The guy came back holding a bag of ice. She looked up again as he dropped it. He winked, "Now that we've broken the ice, my name is Kaito. What's your, foxy lady?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. Gawd. Not this again. She ignored and pointed to the flavor she liked. "Yes, I'll have the vanilla"

**Day Two: Mint Chocolate Chip**

After going to a local club with her friends Luka, and Miki last night – she groaned as her alarm clock on her phone went off. "Ring! Ring! Wake up Meiko-chan! Wake up sleepy head!" Her alarm's little rooster chirped. Meiko grabbed her head as the ringing continued. She sat up in bed as she was still wearing her black short jean shorts and red tank top from last night.

She got up wobbling as she made her way into her bathroom. She looked at her mascara all smeared on her face. She got ready for the day with an odd craving for another sweet frosty treat. As she walked down the street, a block away from her apartment, Meiko closed her eyes before opening the small fifties themed ice cream parlor door. 'Please don't be there' She plead as she took a deep breath and entered.

She knew exactly what she wanted. "I'll have the mint" She ordered without looking. Kaito nodded going to get a waffle cone. "So are ya going to tell me your name?" He yelled as he walked into another room.

Meiko laughed, "Why does it matter?"

He shrugged and walked back coming closer. "It would be nice to know"

She sighed, "It's Meiko" she told him as he came back in a heartbeat, to her slight disappointment. "Can I have your picture?" He asked out of the blue. She answered slowly, "Why?"

"So I can show Santa what I want for Christmas!"

Ugh!

**Day Three: Very Berry Strawberry**

"Okay, Meiko. You know the plan. Go in and get out just as fast and pray he isn't there today!" She whispered to herself as she craved for some strawberry ice cream. She didn't like too many sweets but that small parlor's ice cream was to die for! And… it was summer and extremely hot outside.

She opened the door as the bell chimed, Kaito's head popped up like an alerted pup. Meiko fanned herself as she entered in, her red summer dress blew with the air conditioner's wind. "Can I have directions?" He asked holding a pencil and pad. "To where?" She asked . "To your heart" He winked.

'Screw the ice cream' She thought as she rolled her eyes and walked out.

**Day Four: Cookie Dough **

Meiko balled up her hand into a fist as she contemplated with herself to enter or not. She closed her eyes as she entered in with the door chiming. She sighed as she didn't see any one behind the counter. She missed her chance at her strawberry ice cream yesterday as she quickly left. Today wasn't going to be the same.

She didn't know why she would come back every day, Kaito annoyed her to no ends with his lame cheesy pick up lines… oh wait. That's right, she came solely for the ice cream. She decided to sit down for once as she chose a booth instead of a table as she slid in. Meiko smiled to herself remembering when she would come here as a little girl with her father every weekends.

It was a nice thought until it was ruined by a certain idiot. Kaito rolled up to her in roller-skates. "What can I get ya?" He asked as he licked the tip of his pencil and prepared to write on his pad. "Cookie dough" She said without any 'please' at the end. He nodded and wrote It down. She wished him gone in her head but that wasn't the case when he opened his mouth again.

He leaned in, close to her face as he placed both arms on the table. "You know, I was blinded by your beauty so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance reasons"

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him away.

**Day Five: Rum Raisin**

As their bodies moved, Meiko enjoyed her dance with a complete stranger. Everyone was sweating, ears pounding from the music beat, drinks being ordered and drank like water. Meiko felt a light buzz but since it was so hot, it didn't hit her as strong. Being single she enjoyed life to the fullest but she wasn't in the mood to party until four in the morning tonight. Parting ways from her friends she decided to walk home instead of fetch a taxi.

She really wanted to consume something cold but still somewhat alcoholic. She wondered if her favorite ice cream store was still opened as she crossed the street. She saw Kaito wiping the tables and booths. She knocked on the window wondering if he'll open up so she could get her treat. Kaito looked up as he left the rag on a table and opened the store.

"Can I help you?" He asked amused seeing her in a short leather skirt and red spaghetti strap top. "Can I get rum raisin double scoop in a coconut waffle cone?" She asked as he nodded and went to get her, her ordered. As she waited for him to scoop the second on top he spoke up. "Hey, I lost my phone number, Can I have yours?"

**Day Six: Rainbow Sherbet **

"Pleeeeeease, Luka! Go in with me!" Meiko begged as she, Luka, and Gakupo stopped outside of the ice cream parlor. "Sorry, Meiko but Gakupo and I will be late for our movie" Luka said apologizing as she took Gakupo's welcoming arm, and waved goodbye to Meiko.

Meiko hunched over. 'I'm doomed' She thought as she decided to go in. Kaito was holding a weird device as it beeped on the floor. "What are you doing?" She asked. He smirked, "Is there a rainbow today? I just found the treasure I've been searching for!"

Meiko decided to walk out but not before she heard him chuckling and said, "Did you have Campbell's soup today? Because you're lookin' mmm... mmm... good!"

Gah!

**Day Seven: Butter Pecan **

Meiko stood outside with a penny in her hand. Heads she would go in and Tails she would walk home for today. She flipped it as it landed on Heads. Somehow she was fine with that since she didn't want to return to her hot apartment. As she walked in, Kaito was sitting in a chair with a bag of candies in his hand. He kept popping one in, as he was Meiko entered, he waved at her.

She decided not to be rude for once and asked casually, "What are you eating?"

He waved the small bag around and opened his mouth pointing, "I've got some Skittles in my mouth. Wanna taste the rainbow?"

She couldn't take it.

SMACK!

**Day Eight: Rocky Road **

"Pleeeeease Rin, go get ice cream with me!" Meiko begged on the phone as she deiced to call Rin up since Luka and Miki were ignoring her hundreds of pleas. "Sorry Meiko-nee. Len and I had too much ice cream to eat already. We won an all you can eat contest!" Rin said happily. Meiko nodded and somberly replied, "That's nice. I guess next time?" Rin assured her, "Sure" with that she hung up and entered the shop. Kaito looked up and asked, "Are you an interior decorator? When I saw you the room became beautiful"

She rolled her eyes. Boy could she use Rin's Road Roller just about now.

**Day Nine: Jamoca **

Meiko pinned on her name tag as she got ready for work. She didn't feel like getting coffee so she sucked it in and headed down the street to get some ice cream. 'Of course he couldn't work there 24/7 could he?' She shook her head thinking that was ridiculous. As she entered, Kaito was sweeping but he set the broom down as he came closer and bent down a little to examine her chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little annoyed as he looked up quickly and answered, "Checking to see if you were made in heaven"

**Day Ten: Snickers**

Meiko sat on her couch as she fanned herself with an old magazine. She wished her stupid air conditioner would work but it just had to blow a fuse. She walked to her opened window taking her mini fan as she looked outside her window. She could see the parlor from here. She knew everyone was ignoring her begs so she sighed and went solo again in need of something cold to cool her off.

As she entered she didn't see anyone again. 'Maybe he's in the back?' She thought as she looked at the flavors through the cool glass. She noticed his blue hair rising slowly up as he looked at her through the glass's other side. He pointed his finger to his lips and shushed her. "I'm invisible" He whispered.

She placed her hands on her hips "Really?"

"Can you see me?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied bluntly.

"How about tomorrow night?"

SMACK!

**Day Eleven: Peanut Butter 'n Chocolate**

Meiko decided to wear a disguise as she entered the shop wearing a blonde wig, sunglasses, and a black pea coat. "One sundae, please" She asked in a fake accent as Kaito looked down to her chest seeing a red dress. He smiled and knew it was her. "Your wish is my command" He winked as the woman stayed stoic.

He went to scoop up the ice cream, as he was about to pour the fudge, he cleared his throat. "You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae" He said winking handing her the sundae. "What?" She asked confused. "You heard me, sweet thing" He said as he handed her, her treat.

Meiko narrowed her eyes but of course he couldn't see it through her dark sunglasses.

**Day Twelve: Pistachio Almond**

Meiko's mouth hung opened as she lounged on her couch again. The heat was unbearable even after she took three cold showers that day. If that wasn't bad enough, her only favorite ice cream place was being run by a complete flirt.

"Ugh" She whined as she got up and decided to go down the street again. She was too lazy to dress in less flesh showing clothes as she walked in her sandals, very very short blue shorts, and a thin red and white knotted top. It was her lounging around at home clothes but she didn't care as the heat fried her brain and thinking process.

She walked in as Kaito skated around with a tray on his shoulder. He fell when he glanced at her. "Do you have a band-aid?" He asked as he sat there on the floor.

"Why?" She asked.

"I hurt my knee when I fell for you"

**Day Thirteen: Cherries Jubilee **

Meiko taunted her cherry loving friend Miki as she teased her and told her she wouldn't bring her any ice cream since last time she blew her off with some lame excuse. Meiko smiled evilly as she enjoyed payback. She twisted the knob of the store, ready for another very cheesy pick up line by non other than Kaito.

Unlike the past other days, for once it was hot inside. Kaito didn't hear Meiko enter in as he wipe the sweat from his face, lifting up his shirt, he revealed a little of his build abs. Meiko blushed as she got a good sight. She walked to the front counter as Kaito smiled. He offered her a cherry he was eating from a small plastic cup.

She took one as Kaito popped one in and started to twist the stem inside his mouth. She rolled her eyes thinking he was probably trying to be a show-off and impress her. She ordered her ice cream when Kaito came back handing it to her and said, "Like the sheets on your bed I want cover you with love" He winked.

Her jaw dropped.

He continued, "I may not be Fred Flintstone but I can sure make your bed rock!"

SMACK!

**Day Fourteen: Superfudge Truffle**

Meiko walked in annoyed. 'Why do I keep doing this?' She asked herself. 'Right. For the ice cream' She answered herself as she entered. Kaito was looking at himself in a mirror.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He opened his mouth and looked at his pearly white teeth. "Could you help me? I'm in pain" He asked sincerely as she walked to the counter and looked at the mirror.

"With what?" She asked as he looked at her. He smiled and replied, "You look so sweet your givin' me a toothache"

**Day Fifteen: Daiquiri Ice **

Meiko rummaged through her fridge for something nice and cool but seeing she was out of booze she was out of luck. In over a week she wased over two hundred dollars on bottles of liquor and finishing them like if they were lemonade. She wanted something with rum but didn't feel up to going to a new club with her friends so she dragged her body down to the parlor again. She wondered what new line Kaito would try on her as she opened the door with the bell chiming and signaling her entrance.

Kaito was sitting on the floor on a purple pillow as he lit up candles. She wondered for a second if she should interrupt him as he raised up and down as his hands were held high. She peeked and looked at the picture he was praying to. 'Screw it. I want ice cream with rum!' She thought as she sighed. "What are you doing?" She asked as she saw the giant ice cream framed portrait.

"Are you religious?" He asked casually.

"Why?" She cautiously answered.

"Because you're the answer to my prayers!"

**Day Sixteen: Cotton Candy**

The fair was in town and her friends invited her to go. Meiko enjoyed her time out with them and when she bought ice cream there – it just wasn't as good as her favorite place. After she said goodbye to Luka who was holding a giant stuffed tuna plushie, she waved and departed ways from Luki, Mikuo, Miki, Miku, and Gakupo.

She quickly send Rin a text knowing she wanted to know how the fair went since she had to take care of flu bed ridden Len. Meiko smiled as she sent her report and a attached picture to her. She walked into the parlor to see if they had cotton candy flavored ice cream since the one she bought at the fair was plain in taste.

Kaito walked out wearing a silly blue mustache. He shook Meiko's hand as she gave him a confused look.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Right. Someone said you were looking for me?"

**Day Seventeen: Lemon Custard **

All day Meiko stayed inside as she watched tv and watched movies laying on her floor. It wasn't as hot today for once with the sun setting and welcoming the cool night air and moon. She took a small nap and then headed to the parlor again.

She wouldn't have to suffer if her favorite place only were to sell buckets of her favorite flavors but unfortunately they didn't. She walked in as she saw that the place looked different. It was dim and a table had dark blue curtains draped around. She crossed her arms as she saw Kaito turned around in his chair.

He wore a ridiculous bejeweled turban on his head and really loose fitting brightly colored flashy clothes. "Come" He ordered to Meiko as she sighed and sat down across from him. In the back of her mind she was really craving the ice cream.

"I can read palms" Kaito chimed as he gestured for her to hand him her hand.

"Oh really?" She raised a brow in curiosity.

He nodded and said, "Close your eyes"

She sighed and did as she was told closing her eyes as she felt a itchy feeling on her palm. She opened her eyes when he told her she could. As she saw her palm, she read out loud, "348-8967"

"Oh it says you're going to call me soon!"

SMACK!

**Day Eighteen: Black Walnut**

Meiko dragged herself to the entrance as she opened the door and entered hunched over with her arms dangling. Kaito raised an eyebrow as she passed him and sat down at the same booth she would choose.

He decided on a new pick up line that he thought of as he walked over to her, "Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes and then dropped her head on the table.

"Ice… cream…" She moaned as he frowned. 'Guess that one failed' He thought as went to get her something.

**Day Nineteen: Fudge Brownie **

Kaito was preparing to close up when someone knocked on the door. He smiled knowing it was Meiko already. As he opened it, he opened his mouth and asked, "Remember me? Oh, that's right, I've met you only in my dreams" He winked as Meiko pushed him away.

"I already know you, Kaito" She said matter-of-factly. "Ah. That's right" He frowned as he went to serve her. 'Maybe I'm losing my touch?' He wondered as he shook his head. 'Nah!' He smiled as he handed Meiko a cone.

**Day Twenty: Raspberry Chip **

Meiko walked arm to arm with her girl friends as they came out of the techno blaring club. She laughed as they all stumbled out and headed to her house for a sleepover. Since it wasn't as hot today outside, her alcohol was rising just a little but she has learned to keep it under control. Sorta.

As she crossed the street they stumbled again giggling as Meiko looked into her favorite ice cream parlor. She saw Kaito as he wiped down the tables like he would do every night. She knew he would open for her so she handed Luka her apartment keys as the girls walked off to her place.

Meiko knocked again as Kaito opened up. She almost fell until Kaito catched her, "You be the tree, and I'll wrap you like a Koala" He whispered into her ear.

For once instead of brushing him off, she giggled and said, "Okay!" As she clung onto him.

Kaito blushed.

**Day Twenty-One: Mocha Blackberry Chip**

Meiko woke up with an excruciating hangover that felt as if a jack hammer was pounding into her very skull. "I need ice cream" She whispered as she got off her bed that she shared with Luka as she tried not to fall on top of the others who were sprawled across her bedroom floor.

She got ready deciding on wearing a white summer dress with a red rose pattern. She yawned and stretched her arms as she got in as Kaito waved and walked up to her booth. He handed her a double scoop as he said, "Excuse me can I borrow a quarter, it is an emergency"

She asked, "Why?"

"My mom told me to give her a call the first time I fell in love"

Meiko face palmed.

**Day Twenty-Two: Chocolate Chip**

Kaito chuckled to himself already knowing that she would be here soon. He didn't know why he was trying so hard with her when others would melt at his pick up lines. He liked the challenge as she intrigued him so. She wasn't like any other girl he's met before.

As she entered, Meiko raised a brow. 'What in the word..' She thought as the place was dim again with fake bushes surrounding a table with white christmas lights. Kaito turned around in his chair holding a bowl of ice cream and two spoons. He winked and gestured for her to come sit.

She obliged, 'At least this is better than tv' She thought as she went to sit down. He placed the ice cream on the table as he grabbed her hands in his, leaned in, and whispered.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if I came home with you?"

**Day Twenty-Three: German Chocolate Cake **

Meiko went out for a jog, having no plans to go out later, she took her time. As she went jogging from her apartment to the train station, she stopped at the ice cream shop. She bend down catching her breath with her hands on her knees. She uncapped her water bottle but there was hardly any to drink.

Before entering to ask Kaito for water, she saw him outside watering the rose bushes outside the premises. He whistled as he saw her in her red sports bra and white gym shorts. "You dropped something" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"My jaw" He winked.

Meiko took his water hose and splashed him.

He laughed and asked with difficulty since of the water, "Your feet must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all day long!"

**Day Twenty-Four: Reese's **

"Ring! Ring! Time to wake up Meiko-chan! Wake up sleepy head!" Her alarm chirped as she sat up in bed. Groaning she slammed her cell shut and walked out of her room into her bathroom. She got ready and marked another day on her calendar. 'Day twenty-four' She wrote as she remembered each and every lame pick up line Kaito would use on her.

She walked down the street with the bright sun shining her path. Entering in as she always did; ready and alert for a new one.

Kaito held up foil paper and asked, "Did the sun come up or did you just smile at me?"

She smiled making him do a double take with his cheeks growing slightly rosy.

**Day Twenty-Five: Nutty Coconut**

She sat down looking out her opened window as the cool wind blew and chilled her sweating body. She looked through binoculars at that ice cream parlor with that very flirty waiter. Meiko saw Kaito as he swept the entrance and took out the trash to the back.

He wiped his forehead with a rag and continued to clean up. She smiled and got up to walk down there to order something new.

She walked in as he chewed on something from a bottle he was holding. "If you were a drug, I would overdose!" He greeted as he popped another into his mouth.

"What's in that bottle?" She asked in curiosity.

"Ice cream gummies. Want one?" He held the bottle up to her.

She laughed, "Sure"

**Day Twenty-Six: World Class Chocolate **

Meiko walked in with the bell chiming, she sat down in a stool for once as she watched Kaito pour fudge onto a sundae.

He handed her the sundae as he poured even more fudge and sprinkled on some nuts. "If you were ice cream and I were hot chocolate I'd pour all my love onto you"

She awed.

**Day Twenty-Seven: Splish Splash Sherbet**

Kaito took out a jar from the cabinet as he wiped away the dust that collected over time. As he heard the bell chime, he knew it was his special Meiko. He really wanted to go out on a date with her but he'll just have to be patient and hope this next one would work. "What are you doing?" She asked as always.

He slipped in a penny into his money jar. She looked at him titling her head as he held up the jar to her.

"If you gave me a penny for my thoughts I'd have just one penny, because I only think about one thing and that's you"

**Day Twenty-Eight: Chocolate Mousse Royale **

Meiko laid on her bed as she thought. She lifted her pillow and put it on top of her face as she looked at the time. She got up and jogged to the parlor as she saw Kaito sitting outside on a bench.

He help up a box of chocolates. "You know life is llke-" She cut him off, "A box of chocolates, eh?" He chuckled and nodded. She sat down with him as he looked up to the sky. "If a star fell from the sky every time I thought about you, then tonight the sky would be empty"

A smile rose, "Oh really?" She asked as she gently shoved him.

"Yup" He winked.

**Day Twenty-Nine: Strawberry Cheesecake **

Meiko walked up to her favorite ice cream place with a sun umbrella. Kaito was outside painting a new picture onto the windows. "Why are you drawing snow?" She asked as she saw the winter theme he was going for.

He dropped his brush onto the bucket and wiped his forehead but left a huge stripe of white. She laughed as he answered, "I wish it were December"

"Why?"

"I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you"

**Day Thirty: Icing On The Cake **

Meiko walked in, she was dreading the end of summer. Going inside she saw the party decorations. An ice cream cake on the table with plastic plates and forks. Kaito popped up from behind the counter with a noisemaker in his mouth. He took it out and yelled happily, "It's my birthday! How about a birthday kiss?"

She walked closer to him,"Is it really your birthday?"

"No, but how about a kiss anyway?" He leaned in closer.

She rolled her eyes and shoved his forehead away with one hand.

**Day Thirty-One: Love Potion #31**

Meiko walked in as Kaito crossed his arms on top of the table. "Why so sullen?" She asked him smiling. He frowned, "I give up" He said.

She raised an eyebrow, "At what?"

"Trying to get you to go out with me" He replied.

"Why don't you try one last one on me?" She asked smiling as he lifted his head. "Really?" He asked with hope rising.

"Sure" She nodded.

"Hershey factories make millions of kisses a day, but I'm asking for only one" He whispered as she leaned closer to him.

"Okay" She whispered and kissed his burning cheek.

**Thirty-One Flavors: ;D**

"So why so many pick up lines?" She asked as she held his hand as they walked down the park.

He shrugged and kissed her forehead as they sat down on a bench, "Dunno. Maybe they're the thirty-one flavors to my heart" He winked.

She laughed and pushed him off the bench. He fell laughing, "Oww" He rubbed his side.

Kaito got up as she started to run away from him giggling. He grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around as she hugged him contently.

_Fin_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Well that was fun~ and cute :D

Please remember to R&R! Thankies!

I don't own Vocaloid – Crypton Inc. or the ice cream flavors names of Baskin Robbins~

Probably the longest one-shot I have ever made thus far. Lololwut?

I wanted to use the pick up line - "I'll be the Burger King, and you'll be the Dairy Queen. You treat me right, and I'll do it your way" –but then I didn't use it. Oh wells.

LOL idk but that one makes me laugh xD

Anyways ciao~ :]


End file.
